


Through The Window

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: He's in the bed right there and you have the option to wake him up, so do it. But then you don't sqeeze through... why don't you just climb into his room? Just for a short amount of time? What if you actually did?
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 8





	Through The Window

How do cats do it? If the head can fit through, is there room for the rest?  
It must work.

His eyes are so hopeful, even when you want to yell at him.  
Is it really wrong to seek what makes you happy?  
But how long-lasting is happiness?

"Your leg ..." It's nothing more than a whisper, but Finn seems to hear it. He smiles sadly, there is pain in his eyes.  
Did he really just say the L-word?  
Or was that just a wish? Was it just a hope?  
Was it just imaginary, behind the glass of the window?

Sean's shoulder cracks loudly, but he ignores it, forces his way through, the light in the room blinds him.  
How long would they have?

For a moment he just stands still, looking at Finn's lips.  
Has it really only been a few days since he kissed them?

He says nothing. What do you say when he doesn't say anything?  
Maybe nothing.

The best thing to do is just go to him, just go over to him while there's still time.  
You made it to the other side of the window, now you can go all the way too.

He told you he loved you, you told him you wanted to see him again.  
He told you that the moment meant a lot to him and you don't want this to be the last moment, you want there to be a future, a future full of love, peace and freedom ... and family.

He lifts his blanket and you carefully slip under it.  
If only he could come with me ...

You run your finger along his tattoo, down his chin. You wish he didn't have to be in pain, you want him to be fine, to be happy. You want him to be the reason you're happy

He smiles at you, calls you "sweetie" like he always does.  
He strokes your lips, for a moment it doesn't matter that you only have one eye, you close it and taste his longing for you.

No window glass can separate you.  
No wall.  
You don't want to leave him, never. How could you  
When you have traveled so far and found him?

He cried because he felt guilty. He's looking at your eye.  
You're trying to make a joke, but your tongue is so heavy.  
So you just pull his head to your heart, you want him to know what you are feeling.

It will soon be dawn, you have to flee while it is dark.  
But you want to see him again, that means he has to at least know how you feel for him.


End file.
